Several factors can affect a sample yield during a fine needle aspiration (FNA). For example, the amount of sample obtained from FNA procedures can depend on several qualities of excursions including the velocity, the total number of excursions, and the depth of the excursion.
Existing systems and methods for FNA procedures can lead to inconsistent results due to variations in these qualities and other factors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for devices and methods to provide precise, accurate FNA procedures to increase the quality of sample yields.